One Question
by PieFilledTears
Summary: Spamano- Romano needed a weekend off so he went to visit Spain, and Spain is being unusually nice to Romano as they take a trip down memory lane
1. Chapter 1

'Why am I even visiting this bastard?' Romano thought as he stood outside Spain's door. He obviously knew the answer to that, Romano just couldn't take his brother Italy anymore and he needed to get away, so earlier that day he had just stormed out in need of fresh air. His feet eventually dragged him to Spain's house.

Romano roughly knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a very disheveled Spain, his hair a complete mess and his shirt was half unbuttoned. Spain didn't look necessarily happy, but that all changed once he saw Romano.

"Hola Romano! It's so good to see you!" Spain said as he gave a quick hug to the smaller country. "What brings you here today mi amigo? I wasn't expecting company!"

"I didn't want to be at home so I decided to stop by okay?" Romano snapped a bit too harshly. But Spain had gotten used to Romano's sharp tongue and didn't give it a second thought.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stop by! I just harvested a whole bunch of fresh tomatoes! Come inside, there's plenty" Spain said as he turned around into his house, Romano following closely behind. The prospect of his favorite food was making his mouth water, plus it was way past his dinner time.

Spain led Romano into the kitchen where there was a large bushel of tomatoes just sprawled out on the counter top. Romano quickly stepped up and grabbed one, taking a bite of the big red fruit. Romano had to admit, Spain did grow the best tomatoes he had ever tasted. They brought back some of the few good memories of his childhood, when he and Spain would go out in the fields together to harvest tomatoes.

Spain picked up a tomato and tossed it in the air a few times before taking a mouthful. "So Lovi, how's life down in Italy?" Spain asked with a mouthful of tomato.

Romano contemplated actually answering him, but he decided he might as well.

"Well, at the moment, it sucks ass. There's way too much politics going on and I never get a wink of sleep. Especially when Italy is around, that bastard just won't stay quiet, you know? Plus he's always mumbling 'Germany' in his sleep." Romano shivered at the thought as he stared angrily at his tomato, and pretended like it was Italy's head as he took his next bite. But Spain only chuckled.

"Well, how about tonight we just relax. Forget about politics for a day or two and just spend a couple days worry free, si?" Spain said happily. Spain is always so positive. Romano respected and envied him for that trait.

But a day or two without a care in the world, that sounded just perfect. Romano nodded his head in response. Spain then grabbed a bunch of tomatoes in his arms and headed out to the living room.

Romano followed behind, wondering what Spain had planned. Romano plopped himself down on the couch while Spain went over to the television and turned it on. Then he sat down right next to Romano and laid all the way back on the couch, sighing contentedly at finally being able to sit down after a long day's work.

Spain flipped through the channels until he finally stopped on some Spanish romantic comedy movie. Romano barely understood a word of it, he never had learned Spanish that well, but Spain seemed to be enjoying it immensely. And personally, Romano just liked sitting next to Spain, their arms touching while they both ate fresh tomatoes. Romano soon lost total interest in the show, and he began to doze off a little, but he refused to fall asleep completely, he was the kind of person that can't fall asleep when other people are around.

After a little while, Spain noticed that Romano was leaning closer and closer to him, until he was almost completely supporting Romano.

'I wonder if he even realizes he's doing it' Spain thought.

Spain glanced down at Romano's face to see that his eyelids were drooping, yet he wasn't completely asleep yet. Just then Spain decided to take a chance; he slowly reached his arm around to wrap around Romano's shoulders. Spain prepared himself for a bombardment of curse words, but instead Lovino merely shifted his weight a little, curling even closer to Spain. 'Wow' Spain thought, 'He must be really exhausted if he's actually letting me do this.'

They sat there together, not even paying attention to the television anymore, until Spain noticed that Lovino's breathing had deepened. He looked down to find Lovino finally asleep, curled up on his side leaning into Spain's chest. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping country's face. He just looked so innocent like that. But Spain knew they couldn't sit there all night, he had to put Lovi to bed.

Romano stirred as he felt himself being shifted into a different position. He slowly opened his eyes to find Spain carrying him bridal style up the stairs. Romano yawned, and Spain looked down to see that Romano was half awake. "Shhh, go back to sleep Lovi, you've had a long day." Surprisingly, Romano didn't argue, he was just too sleepy. Instead he dug his face farther into Spain's shirt, and grasped it with sleep weak hands.

Spain Smiled as he placed Romano gently on the guest bed. He lifted up the sheets to cover his small figure, and then walked towards the door. "Goodnight Lovi, sweet dreams" Spain whispered as he turned off the light and closed the door.

Romano awoke to find himself curled comfortably in bed. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, examining his new surroundings. 'What the…' thought the Italian, then he remembered. 'Oh right, I'm at that bastard's house.'

Then he remembered the previous night, he must have fallen asleep on the couch while watching that movie. Romano also had a very faint memory of Spain carrying him up to this room. 'Damn it, I'll never live that down.' He couldn't believe he had showed such weakness to his former boss. Romano silently scolded himself as he got out of bed.

Romano checked the clock on the wall, 11: 00; he had slept in pretty late. He slowly made his way to his old closet. Yep, this used to be his old room when he lived here as a child, but Spain had changed it into a guest room when he had left to live on his own.

Romano swiftly chose a gray collared shirt and a nice pair of jeans; both belonged to Spain, so when he slipped them on they were slightly baggy. He ruffled his hair in the mirror to make it look half presentable, and straightened his hair curl so it stood up right at the top of his forehead.

Romano trudged down the stairs to find Spain reading his Spanish newspaper at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up to see Romano entering the room.

"_Buenos Dias_ Lovi, sleep well?" Spain said, looking over his news paper as Romano took a seat across from him at the table.

"Ya, I guess…" Romano didn't want to admit it, but it was the best sleep he had gotten in weeks.

Spain somehow saw through Romano's shielded words and smiled warmly, knowing that he was secretly happy on the inside. Spain knew it was hard for Lovino to open up to people, so he tried to show him as much kindness as possible, to see if Romano would open up to him one day.

"But you know I could have just slept on the couch." Romano grumbled under his breath. Spain chuckled lightly then turned back to his news paper.

Romano got up and made himself a bowl of cereal then sat opposite Spain. After a few minutes of silence, Spain looked up to see Romano deep in thought, the poor country almost looked troubled.

"Hey, Lovi, you ok?" Spain asked, concerned. Romano jerked out of his day dream when he heard Spain's voice

"Oh, yeah yeah, I'm fine." Stuttered Romano. Spain obviously knew that he was _not_ fine.

"Lovino, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you for it." Spain said placing his paper on the table.

"I said I'm fine you asshole!" Growled Romano, avoiding Spain's prying eyes. Spain sighed inwardly. Lovino still didn't trust him enough to tell him his troubles, but he wasn't going to force it out of him. So instead, Spain changed the subject.

"So, Romano, I was thinking we could go down to the lake today. Just relax and have a good time. Maybe have a picnic."

Romano had to admit, the offer did sound tempting. He always loved visiting the old lake. So he decided, _why not_? Romano nodded in response.

"Wonderful! Go get your shoes on and I'll pack lunch, si?" Spain stood up from the table and headed over to the refrigerator, while Romano went to go get his shoes.

As Romano laced his shoes, he realized that something really was bothering him, but he would never tell Spain, it was just too embarrassing. But Romano still put on a brave face and walked out the door with Spain directly behind.

They walked side by side in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence; they were simply enjoying the scenery around them: the low shrubbery and the occasional tree that dotted the area. Some people would consider this landscape dull and boring, but to the two friends, it was perfection.

As they walked over the small hills, a light autumn breeze flowed through the trees, ruffling the Spaniard's messy hair. Romano thought it was almost cute how his hair flowed in the wind.

Wait, what the hell? Had he just called Spain 'cute'? Well that was strange, especially for Romano.

Spain glanced down to see a confused face on the Italian. "Hey Lovino, what's that face for?" he chuckled. Romano quickly changed it, staring stubbornly at the ground. Spain bumped playfully into the other country, making him stumble a little.

"Hey what was that for?" Romano said regaining his balance.

"What? I just thought that face was cute!" said Spain lightly. Romano suddenly blushed, 'so Spain thought I was cute too?' he thought. Suddenly Spain bumped playfully into him again, and Romano then proceeded to bump into him. Romano smiled as Spain nearly fell over from the impact.

"Hey, that was a little harsh" chuckled the Spaniard.

"Well you deserved it, _bastardo_." Romano snickered back. Then they continued walking, but now Romano had a tiny smile sketched onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Spain and Romano finally reached the lake, the wind had picked up, so the surface of the lake moved and reflected all of the colors the sun and its surroundings.

Spain ran up to the edge of the lake and stood there, open mouthed, just admiring its beauty. Romano walked slowly up to his side, less enthusiastic, but still admiring the beautiful scene.

They stood there side by side, their arms brushing as the wind flowed through their hair.

'Why can't we just stay like this forever?' thought Spain, 'I'm happy, Romano is happy, there's not a care in the world, nothing to trouble his mind.'

"I'm hungry," Romano said suddenly. He took the basket out of Spain's hand and sat down on the dirt, taking out its contents. Spain sat down right next to him and removed a wine bottle from the basket, while Romano took out the sandwiches. Spain poured Lovino a glass, and then poured himself one.

"It's so nice out here isn't it?" asked Spain as he took a small sip of his glass.

Romano smiled, "Yeah, we spent a lot of time out here when I was a kid" said Romano.

"Like over there, remember when I was trying to teach you how to fish?" Spain said as he pointed to a small dock across the lake.

"Oh God don't remind me" Romano said with a slight blush.

Spain laughed, "you were complaining there were no fish in this lake right when one caught your line and he pulled you right into the water." Spain laughed.

"Well it was a really big fish!" Romano retorted.

"No it wasn't! It was only a couple pounds." Spain said jokingly.

"Well," Romano pointed out, "Remember when we were walking along the path right there, and then you slipped and fell into the lake? You screamed like a little girl," Romano chuckled, surprised that the memory gave him so much joy.

"I did not slip! You pushed me!" Spain said in reply.

"Pfft, you have no proof" Romano said sneakily. Spain began to laugh joyfully at that, and Romano found that he was laughing along with him. He hadn't laughed like this in months. It felt good.

They ate and laughed until the sun began to go down behind them.

"Well, I think it's time to head back," Said Spain as he stood up. He held out his hand to Romano to help him up. Romano stared apprehensively at it for a second, but then grasped the Spaniard's hand and he lifted him up. Romano kept his hand in Spain's for an extra moment after he had stood up, but then he noticed what he had done and abruptly shoved his hands in his pockets.

They walked back down the winding dirt path side by side in comfortable silence. Spain knew Romano wasn't much of a talker unless he was cussing someone out.

"Hey, Lovi, look, the stars are out." Spain said, looking up. Romano grumbled in response. They were just stars; they came out every night, nothing special about them. "See," said Spain pointing up to the sky, "There's the big dipper, and right across from its handle is ursa minor, then the last star on that is Polaris, the North star. I used to guide my pirate ship by that every night back in the day." Spain said dreamily. Romano glanced at Spain, impressed.

"I didn't know you knew constellations," said the Italian. Spain looked at Romano like he was a little crazy, but smiled warmly.

"Of course I know the constellations; they saved my life back in my pirate days. Steered my ship to pillage all the towns I could. Helped me get away from anyone who tried to stop me. I was quite rebellious back then." Spain said with a determined look in his eye, like he was imagining sailing into port and stealing the riches of a weaker country. Romano was impressed, he had never heard much about Spain's past, and this seemed really interesting.

"So you fought a bunch of other countries for like treasure?" Romano asked, he really had no idea what real pirates did back then.

"I guess you could call it treasure, we basically pillaged the seas, commandeered ships, especially England's ships. He always had plenty of good stuff. France and I worked together for a while, but I pillaged the Americas for gold. It was some great times. I got so much gold I've lived on it for hundreds of years since." Then Spain sighed,"but that gold supply is running out, so that's why my country is so poor now. Plus pirating is even more illegal than it used to be."

Romano stared wide eyed at the taller country. He couldn't believe Spain had such a rebellious side to him. That pirate Spain sounded so much different than the easy going laid back Spain he knew.

"Well, we're home Lovi." Spain said as we walked up onto his front porch.

Romano sat down on the steps, and Spain joined him. They were both staring up at the stars, Spain was lost in his memories, and Romano wondered how well he actually knew his good friend.

"Hey Lovi, can I ask you a question?" asked Spain, his eyes still focusing on the sky

"Yeah sure what?" Romano asked as he glanced over to his friend's face.

"Do you… like me?" Romano was taken aback.

Romano didn't understand. Spain turned to look at him.

"I mean it, do you like me? And not just as a friend, as more than a friend? Do you?" Spain asked wantingly. Romano's mind was racing, his heart was racing.

"W-w-what?.." Romano stammered. He couldn't get the words out, he couldn't think straight.

"Lovino, I just want to know if you liked me as more than a friend. Because I think… I think I like you like that." Spain swallowed nervously when he said that.

"Um, I, No! I mean, well depends, I mean… You know…" Romano was stammering now, his small frame was shaking slightly. He just couldn't put what he was thinking into words. What was he thinking? Did he like Spain? All day he had given him hints… but to love a guy? A guy?! Did he even roll that way? "Um I…" Romano was at a complete loss for words, a cold sweat began to form on his brow. Spain noticed how uncomfortable Romano was with this entire situation.

"Oh Lovi," Spain reached out to grab Romano's hand, but Romano yanked it away.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Romano stood up angrily, his confusion coming out as anger now. "I-I don't know ok! I just don't! Leave me alone!" He ran inside the house and slammed the door behind him, shaking the door frame.

Spain felt his heart rip in two when Romano pulled his hand away.

"I-I don't know ok! I just don't! Leave me alone!" Lovino ran inside.

Spain could hear his footsteps heading up the stairs as he slammed his bedroom door.

"What have I done?" He asked in despair. He placed his face in his hands. 'I never should have said anything. Why did I do that to him? I've just confused his life even more.' Spain felt his eyes welling up with tears. How could he have done this to him? To ask him such a controversial question.

But next Spain realized, it could have ended worse. At least Lovino ran inside the house, and not back to his own. Maybe he really did just need time to think. But Spain was so afraid; nothing would be the same again since he said that. Romano will probably leave tomorrow morning without giving him an answer. Maybe he could have phrased his question better? Maybe he could have been more subtle with his hints, or waited a little longer before asking him.

Spain glanced up at the moon. 'Please God… help this to turn out okay.'


	3. Chapter 3

Romano slammed the door to his room and collapsed on his bed, hiding his face in his pillow.

'What the hell! That bastard! He says he likes me. How the hell can he love me? Me of all people!' Romano punched the bed.

Maybe he had been wrong about Spain. Maybe he wasn't so bad of a guy. But to love him?

He sat there with his face in his pillow. But… do I love him back? Romano sat up. Could he ever love someone? Could he ever give himself over completely to anyone ever?

Romano couldn't take it; too much had changed in the past twenty minutes. He chucked his pillow at the wall, putting all of his anger and frustration into the throw.

Tears streamed down Romano's face when he heard the pillow crash into the wall. Then something smashed on the ground. He wiped away a tear and looked up to see that he had shattered a picture frame on the ground. He walked over carefully to investigate, avoiding the glass fragments.

He lifted up the picture to see that it was of him and Spain, Spain was holding the younger Romano in a tight hug, and that Romano was actually was hugging Spain back, and smiling.

Romano stood there, holding that picture in his hands. Soon tears began to fall onto the picture as Romano clutched it tighter in his hands.

_It's true… I do love him_. I always _have_, ever since I was a little kid.

He let reality sink in.

He was in love with Spain.

Suddenly Romano heard music coming from down the hallway. He put down the picture on the bed side table, and walked towards the sound. He placed his ear on the door and listened. It sounded like Spain's guitar. He was strumming it to a nice, slow song. Romano wiped away the remnants of his tears, and as quietly as he could, he opened the door.

Spain walked up to his bedroom in the dark.

'Well' he thought, 'I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see if he ever talks to me again.' Spain trudged up the stairs and went into his room, which was only a few doors away from Lovi's. He suddenly heard something shatter inside of Romano's room.

'Oh no… I've made him mad.' Spain's heart ached at the thought of causing him so much pain. He contemplated going into the room to see if he was ok, but he decided against it, realizing Lovino probably never wanted to talk to him again.

Spain walked into his room and turned on the light, he left the door open slightly so he could keep an eye on Lovi's room. Spain knelt down and grabbed his guitar from beneath his bed. This was the only way he could relax after tonight, Spain just hoped he wouldn't disturb Romano with his music. Spain sat down on the foot of his bed and began strumming a random melody. It wasn't a real song, Spain preferred to improv on his guitar.

He watched his fingers plucking the strings when suddenly he heard Romano's door open, just slightly. Spain decided not to look up and pretend he hadn't heard, but he knew Lovino was listening. After a few minutes Spain heard footsteps crossing the few feet between their rooms. The Spaniard glanced up inconspicuously to see Romano's hair curl sticking out from behind the doorframe.

A small smile traced across his lips. Spain allowed Romano to stand behind the doorway for a while, but then he decided that he wanted to see him.

"You can come in if you want, Lovi," said Spain quietly, still not looking up from his guitar.

After a minute of hesitation, Romano walked into the room. He was clutching a pillow to his chest as he walked in slowly. He sat at the foot of the bed next to Spain, but not too close. Spain continued his tune, looking up to see Romano's face. It was tear stained, but it looked like he was over that phase.

They sat together, listening to the sweet melody for what seemed like hours. But even Spain knew that this moment had to end, and he still wasn't sure if Lovino was happy with him or not. Spain was almost afraid to speak; his notes began to get slower and farther apart until they eventually stopped all together.

"Can I…" whispered Romano quietly, Spain's attention turned completely to Romano.

"Can I… sleep with you tonight?" Romano said in a low whisper. He waqs blushig, and he was staring intently at the wall, avoiding Spain's gaze.

"R-Romano, really?" Spain was almost taken aback, he wasn't expecting Romano to speak first, and he definitely was not expecting a question like that.

"It's just that my rooms drafty so it's cold in there, okay bastard." Romano said tightly, clutching the pillow even tighter to his chest.

Spain smiled, "Of course you can Lovi." Spain reached down to place his guitar back under his bed. Romano got up from his spot and walked over to sit on what he now claimed as his side of the bed. Spain walked over to his closet to get a night shirt for both of them; he flung one at Romano and took another shirt for himself.

Spain threw a night shirt to Romano on the bed.

'What the hell am I doing?' Romano scolded himself. Did he really want to sleep in the same bed as him? Plus his excuse for sleeping in here was so stupid Spain could probably see straight through the lie. Romano took off his collared shirt and threw it onto the ground next to the bed, then pulled the Spain's t-shirt over his head.

'I must be losing my mind.' Thought Romano. Romano turned to see Spain's back to him, stripping off his dirty clothes. Spain was very fit, you could never really tell by his skinny figure. Romano was entranced by the way the muscles rippled across his back, but he was more interested in the deep scars the covered his entire back.

'I'll need to ask him about those scars one day.' Spain turned around to see Romano was staring at him, and Romano quickly averted his eyes.

Spain walked over to the bed as Romano got himself comfortable under the covers. Spain slid in next to him and turned off the lamp. Spain turned over to look at Romano. "Good night, Lovi," he said.

"Good night Spain," Romano responded with a yawn. What the hell was he thinking sleeping in here…?

Spain smiled as Lovino said goodnight to him. 'He didn't call me a bastard, or a jackass, he called me Spain.' Romano never called him by his real name. He hoped this was a good sign. Spain closed his eyes, still facing Romano.

After a few minutes Spain opened his eyes to see Romano turned towards him, it seemed like he'd already fallen asleep. Spain smiled again. He really is cute when he's sleeping.

Since Spain was pretty sure Lovino was sleeping, he decided to take a chance. Spain moved his face closer to Lovi's, and he planted a light kiss on his forehead. 'Goodnight Lovi' Spain said to himself as he closed his eyes, preparing for sleep.

"I felt that, bastard." Spain's eyes flung open to show that Lovino was wide awake, staring straight at him. Spain slightly panicked, wondering if Romano would leave now because he was mad.

"Besides… you missed." Suddenly Romano kissed Spain on the lips. Spain was so surprised he nearly jumped off the bed. And barely half a second later Lovino pulled away, realizing what he had done. Romano pulled the sheets up to cover his flushed face in embarrassment.

Spain needed a second to recover from the unexpected kiss. But then he suddenly realized that Lovi wasn't mad at him anymore, in fact, he must be the exact opposite.

'Damn it damn it Damn it! Why the hell did I do that?!' Romano scolded himself. I took a step too far, Spain nearly jumped out of the bed. Damn it! He's probably going to leave now…

Spain reached out his hand tentatively to uncover Lovi's embarrassed face. Poor Romano had his eyes shut tightly and his face was flushed red, he looked so scared. Spain instantly wrapped his arms comfortingly around Romano. Romano snapped his eyes open in surprise.

"It's okay Lovi," whispered Spain. He slowly pulled Romano closer towards himself, brining him in to a tight hug.

Romano never got hugs like this from anybody, ever, so he didn't really know how to respond at first. 'He's not mad that I kissed him. He's not mad…' Slowly Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's middle. Romano rested his head on Spain's shoulder.

Spain pulled back his head so that he and Romano's noses were only inches away from each other.

Spain could feel Lovi's heart racing. Slowly their facesdrew closer and closer, until their lips interlocked. He could tell that Lovi had wanted this kiss as much as he had. It was a gentle kiss, nothing extraordinary, yet it was the most amazing kiss either of them could remember.

They felt the bond between them strengthening, and Romano felt the few walls that he still had between him and Spain dissolving as he deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that for as long as they could, until they both had to pull back for breath. Their foreheads rested together as they laid there in bed together, holding each other like they never wanted to let go.

"Spain" Romano whispered silently.

"Yes Lovi?" Spain whispered back.

"Thank you" Romano breathed, almost inaudible. At that Spain pulled Romano's head to rest on his shoulder. Spain felt his eyelids drooping, and soon they both let unconsciousness take them.

Romano awoke the next morning to find Spain's snoring face two inches from his own.

'How the hell did I sleep with him snoring like that?' They were still in their tight embrace, so Romano really couldn't move out of bed.

"Hey Spain, wake up" Romano whispered loudly. "Hey, wake up!" Romano said a little louder. Spain casually blinked open his eyes to find Romano staring at him.

"Morning Lovi," Spain said cheerfully, sitting up. Romano sat up next to him, and noticed that he was still holding Spain's hand. Romano began to move his hand away, but Spain caught the move and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"It's ok Lovi, we can hold hands you know," said Spain playfully. Romano felt himself blush a little, 'damn it I gotta stop blushing! It looks so weak.'

"You know, you're cute when you blush," said Spain as he leaned over to kiss Romano's cheek. This just made Romano blush more.

"Damn it stop doing that!" Romano said pulling away and jumping out of bed. Spain's face immediately fell with disappointment, and Romano regretted snapping at him. So to make up for it, Romano leaned down and kissed Spain on the cheek instead.

Romano pulled away to look at Spain. "I'm going to go and take a shower ok? Don't panic or anything while I'm gone." Romano smiled inwardly as he walked towards the bathroom.

Spain watched as Romano left the room hurriedly.

'He's so shy' thought Spain with a sigh. Last night Spain had wanted much more than that simple kiss, but he knew not to push it. Lovino has never been in a serious relationship before; actually I don't think he's ever had any relationship with anyone. Spain sighed again. He would take it really slow, as slowly as he needed to until Lovi was ready for another step. Spain threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms above his head. This should be a nice day.

"You're leaving? Now?" Spain gaped at the younger country, who was gathering his few belongings scattered around his bedroom floor.

"I have to; Italy called me and told me our boss is getting anxious again. He wants me there so we can discuss political stuff." Romano said, never once glancing at Spain. Romano really didn't want to leave, he didn't. It's just that he was a country too that has to do work. Spain should understand.

Spain followed Romano down the stairs and to the front door. 'No goodbye? Come on Lovi, please turn around. Please just look at me!' But Romano just kept walking straight towards the door, never once glancing back. He took one step onto the porch, then hesitated.

"Well, goodbye Spain," Romano said never glancing back at the Spaniard.

Spain noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. 'He's not mad, he just doesn't know how to say goodbye' Spain realized suddenly. Romano began to walk stiffly away.

"Wait Lovi-"Spain reached out to grab the Italian's small hand. He spun Romano around to face him and pulled their lips together into a tender kiss.

Romano's poor face was a combination of anger and surprise, but after a few seconds, Romano gave in to temptation. He wrapped his arms around Spain's waste.

Spain eventually broke the kiss, and rested their foreheads together.

"You have to promise me that you'll call me when you get home ok," Spain said gently, "also, I want you to visit me from time to time ok? I'll miss you." A small smirk grew on Romano's face.

"We've only kissed twice and you're already bossing me around," grumbled Romano. Spain looked at Romano playfully. Romano pulled back, holding Spain's hand by just two fingers.

"Well that's still my job, isn't it?" Spain said with a wink. Romano rolled his eyes as Spain gave him one last kiss goodbye. Then Romano turned to leave, his hand staying in Spain's for as long as it could, until he started back down the trail towards Italy.


End file.
